


This Time I Know It's for Real

by vivaforever597



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Epilogue What Epilogue, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-18
Updated: 2012-10-23
Packaged: 2017-11-16 14:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/540281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivaforever597/pseuds/vivaforever597
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron and Lavender meet again two years after they leave Hogwarts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Sister Grimm Erin for the headcanon that Lavender ships Harry/Hermione, a headcanon which I also used in my H/Hr story "It's No Secret." However, the two stories take place in separate universes; in this one, the story follows canon except for Lavender's death in the Battle of Hogwarts and the epilogue.

They meet in Flourish and Blotts, two years after the Battle. Ron wanders aimlessly around the shelves, waiting while Ginny makes her purchases. Lavender, with Celestina Warbeck's new memoirs in her hand, sees him as she glances over the edge of the mezzanine. Her first impulse is to run down the nearest aisle and hope he doesn't notice her before he leaves. But then she thinks: she can't run forever from all of her embarrassments. So she descends the stairs and nonchalantly approaches him.

"Hi, Ron," she says softly, making a conscious effort not to call him Ron-Ron, as she always used to do.

"Oh! Lavender," he says, surprised.

"Yes," she replies awkwardly. "Hello," she repeats, then blushes in embarrassment.

"So, erm... how are you?" Ron asks.

"I'm all right," she replies, though if she were being honest, her stomach has just become very upset. "You?"

"I'm... fine," he says lamely.

Lavender nods. "That's good," she murmurs. Then, to fill the silence, she asks a question she immediately regrets: "How's Hermione doing?"

Pain flashes over Ron's face. "She's fine, last I talked to her," he supplies. "But you know, we're not... together anymore."

"Oh, I see," Lavender replies, though she doesn't really.

"She and Harry are..." Ron trails off.

"That's so cute!" Lavender blurts out before she can stop herself. Ron frowns. "I mean, I'm very sorry for you," she hastily adds, "and for Ginny too —"

"Oh, Ginny's the one who broke it off," Ron says. "She said they weren't going anywhere."

Lavender nods sympathetically. She _is_ genuinely sorry for the siblings, even though she's pleased to learn that Harry and Hermione have seen in each other what she saw several years ago. And she must admit a certain pleasure in hearing that the girl who broke up her first relationship, however unintentionally, has now left the boy who left her.

"Well. It's been nice talking to you, Ron," she lies as she extends her hand, somewhat formally.

"Yeah, nice talking to you, too," he replies. Then, as he shakes her hand: "Want to talk again?" His own words seem foreign, disembodied. _Why did I say that?_ he wonders.

For reasons she doesn't understand, Lavender's heart leaps. And though she wonders if it's really a good idea, she has learned to let her heart rule her brain — even, perhaps, when it comes to Ron.

"Yes," she replies quietly. "Thursday, perhaps? At the ice cream shop?"

Ron considers it and realizes he can't very well back out of his own suggestion. Besides, he reasons, it will be nice to talk to another classmate, even if it is his ex-girlfriend... won't it?

"All right," he says. "I'll see you then."

As Lavender walks to the registers, she wonders why she feels so happy. She tries to suppress it, knowing that the last time she was happy to see Ron, it ended with his breaking her heart.


	2. Chapter 2

Several months later, Ron and his siblings ready the dinner table as they wait for Lavender to arrive.

"Don't you think it's time you get married and move out?" George teases. "You're getting too old to live at home..."

"Shut up," Ron replies testily. "Besides, you're one to talk. You moved back in _after_ you'd moved out!"

"And I'm pleased to have him," Molly interrupts smoothly as she bustles into the kitchen to check the pots on her stovetop, "and you, Ron dear. You can all stay as long as you need."

George begins to make a retort to Ron but is cut off by a noise just outside the door. "Lavender's here," Ginny sais, a bit unnecessarily. There is a brief, uncomfortable silence as Lavender knocks.

"Aren't you going to let her in?" Ginny prompts Ron.

"Oh... yeah," Ron murmurs, crossing the room to open the door just as Lavender lifts her hand to knock again.

"Hello, Ron-Ron!" she cries, as she used to do not too long ago, though now she does it without the mimicked speech impediment.

"Hi, Lav," he mutters, blushing as George makes mock-kissing noises. "It's nice to see you."

"I brought some wine, Molly," Lavender says, offering the bottle as she steps in.

"Oh, that wasn't necessary, dear!" Molly exclaims as she lightly embraces the young woman. "But it's very nice of you," she admits as she accepts the bottle. "Now wash up! Supper's almost ready!" she exhorts.

#####

Later, as they eat their meal, Lavender can't help but allow her eyes to wander around the house, eventually drawing Ginny's attention. "I forgot: you've never been here before, have you?" Ginny asks pleasantly.

"No, I haven't. I think it's delightful," Lavender says, managing not to squeal at the adorable quaintness around her.

"I'll show you around after supper," Ron tells her. "It's not much, though, believe me."

"I'm sure it's lovely!" she insists. "What I've seen already certainly is. Besides, it's your home. How could it not be?"

Ron blushes at the implied compliment, and Molly and Arthur pooh-pooh the explicit one. Nonetheless, Lavender is excited to explore the place her Ron-Ron grew up.

As he lifts his fork to his mouth, Ron glances over at Lavender and imagines her as part of the house's group of regular visitors: Bill, Fleur, Charlie... At first, he is startled by this unlikely idea, but then he realizes that it's no more odd than reforming their relationship would have seemed at this time last year.

He catches Ginny's eye, and as she smiles slightly, he realizes that she is hoping he and Lavender will stay together, longer than they did before.

He wonders how likely that is. He wonders how he feels about it.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry and Hermione stand in the first-floor hallway. "It's nice to be back, isn't it?" Hermione says. "Even if it is only for a day." The two, along with the rest of Dumbledore's Army, are milling around Hogwarts during a break in the memorial McGonagall has organized for their peers killed three years ago in the Battle of Hogwarts.

"Not so nice for Ron, I don't think," Harry replies quietly. "He's having a hard time with Fred."

Hermione nods sympathetically. "He never really dealt with it at the time," she murmurs. "Well, he didn't have time, I suppose. It must be even harder now..."

Harry begins to comment but is interrupted when Peeves comes through shrieking, "Ronnie and Lavvie are in luuuurvvve!"

"Then again, maybe he's not doing so poorly," Harry says with a chuckle. He and Hermione walk in the direction Peeves has just come from to see Ron and Lavender standing together, blushing at Peeves' exclamation.

Ron shoots a look at Harry and Hermione. Even after all this time, the bond between the three is strong enough that the couple immediately understands Ron's message: _Please leave us alone._

As Hermione turns Harry around and walks him back down the hall, Lavender giggles and leans closer to Ron. "What were you going to say, Ron-Ron?" she asks in a singsong voice.

"Uh..." Ron stammers as he awkwardly bends down onto his knees, "Lavender, will you ... would you ... marry me?"

Lavender makes a shrill noise of joy. "Of _course_ , Ron-Ron!" she shrieks.

As Ron raises himself back to his feet, Lavender leans into him, embracing him tightly as she kisses him. He returns the kiss, and as they hold it for as long as they can, Peeves makes an even bigger fuss. But by now, they don't mind.

#####

**Epilogue**   


Lavender turns to the window, looking at the meadow surrounding the Burrow. She sips her tea and sighs contentedly. She is, she reflects, a part — and a beloved, important part, no less — of the Weasley family.

And as she considers that, her thoughts turn to Ron. Their marriage is young, but she knows in her heart that it will last. Their first try at a relationship failed miserably, yes. But now they are older, more mature, and more considerate of one another — and, perhaps, themselves. This time, they have something stronger and more solid than their old puppy love.

_This time_ , Lavender thinks, _it's for real_.


End file.
